This invention relates to a dwell linkage for a press apparatus, and more particularly to a mechanical linkage assembly operated by the moving die of a press to perform a work function on an object engaged by the dies. The linkage provides a positive and direct controlled movement of a link arm along a line perpendicular to the die's motion.